


Let It Rain

by Spoonie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith finds rain for Lance, Keith needs a hug, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Please don't hate on it, Shiro is awesome, So Does Lance, hurt!keith, hurt!lance, klance, one swear word, or me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonie/pseuds/Spoonie
Summary: After being chased by the Galra, Keith and Lance crash land on a random planet. Both are injured. One shot. This is my first fanfic please don't hate.





	Let It Rain

Lance:  
The escape ship shuddered and lurched from side to side, the blasts coming from the Galra ships zapping past us. Keith grit his teeth, struggling to keep the ship steady under the hail of fire. I sat at the other seat trying to find our coordinates and send them to the Castle of Lions. Suddenly there was a loud BANG and the ship went careening down, a dark grey planet looming in front of us.  
“Left wing is out!” Keith yelled to me as we spiralled down. “I’ve lost control, have you sent our coordinates yet, Lance?!”  
“Yeah, I just did I hope they get to them in time, I don’t fancy becoming Galra breakfast,” I joke back.  
“Seriously?! Is everything a joke to you?! We are literally being chased by Galra, and are about to crash land on a world that we have no knowledge about! How are you joking?!” Keith snaps back. I don’t reply, just watch the oncoming clouds draw closer. The Galra ships had stopped firing on us, maybe they thought we were going to die anyway, so didn’t bother wasting ammunition.  
We plunged into the clouds, the ship dark except for the glowing control panel. Lightning flashed in front of us and the ship went dark.  
“The powers out, we’re flying dead stick!” Keith yelled, frantically slamming buttons on the dashboard in the hopes of reviving the ship. We broke through the bank of clouds and blue loomed in front of us.  
“Hold on!” I yell, but Keith ignores me and the oncoming water, instead fiddling with something under the dashboard. Suddenly the lights came back on and Keith yelled excitedly, before pulling up. But it was too late, we were falling to fast. We hit the water and then there was nothing.

Keith:  
Somehow, the whole ship hadn’t crumpled on impact, the alien material clearly stronger than stuff on Earth. Lance was still unconscious, blood dripping down his forehead. My own head was fuzzy and I had a hard time keeping my eyes open, but I knew we had to get out. The ship was already taking on water and at this rate we would be drowning soon. So I stumbled over to Lance and pulled him up onto my shoulders in a fireman carry. I staggered under his weight, blinking my eyes wearily. I struggled to the back, the floor sloping upwards as the ship was pulled under.  
It wasn’t far, but it felt like a mile before I got to the back hatch. I heaved it open to vast blue water. There was nothing for miles – wait! An island, far in the distance. I knew our I only hope of survival was getting there so I took in a deep breath, readjusted Lance so I was piggy-backing him and slid into the water.  
\--  
I gasped, the water was icy, the storm above us still raging, sending blasts of cold air across the water and whipping it into my face. I struggled for breath, my legs kicking feebly as I struggled to hold up both of our bodies. Lance was still out and the island seemed no closer, but I knew it was only 20 minutes away. I struggled against the rising fatigue, my legs barely moving any more.  
“N-not much further… get to the island… then I can rest… just get Lance to safety…” I breathed out to myself, my body so numb I had stopped shivering. I knew this wasn’t good, but I also knew that it was probably worse for Lance; he wasn’t even moving. I struggled forward, one kick at a time, making sure I kept Lance above the water.  
When we finally washed up onto the water, I barely carried us a few metres up before I collapsed down next to Lance in the sand. Rain dripped down on my face and I smiled, Lance was always saying how much he missed the rain, finally I had been able to find somewhere with it, for him. I rolled over and patted his face gently, eliciting a small moan from him.  
“C’mon Lance, wake up,” I said lowly, “Look, it’s raining. Open your beautiful eyes, Lance, c’mon. Look at the rain, Lance, wake up.” I patted his cheek harder, my vision going fuzzy from rocking my head so much. My head felt like it was stuffed with cotton and it hurt to breathe. Over all I just wanted to sleep. But Lance was more important, I had to make sure he would be ok, then I could sleep.  
Finally, Lance’s eyes cracked opened and I smiled.  
“Hey there sleepy head, ‘bout time you woke up.” I joked. Lance groaned again mumbling about ‘trying to sleep, here’.  
“Yeah, well you’ve done enough of that, it’s my turn. Maybe if you looked up, you’ll wake up a bit better.” I pushed and he turned his head to look at the sky.  
“It’s raining,” he said after a few ticks. And then his whole face brightened as a smile stretched across his face. I chuckled in return, before coughing deeply, squeezing my eyes shut in pain. I pushed myself onto my elbows and coughed into the sand. When I opened my eyes the sand was stained red.  
“Oh shit…” I muttered before my vision went black and I fell forward.

Lance:  
When the Castle finally got to our little planet, Keith had been out for a few hours. He had broken ribs, a concussion, a piece of metal stuck between his ribs and a raging fever. I had tried my best to keep him stable and as soon as I got connection with the Castle I told them to prepare a Healing Pod. Somehow I only had a concussion and a few strained ribs (probably because I WORE MY SEATBELT UNLIKE SOME IDIOT), but Coran still insisted I went in a Healing Pod for an hour.  
At first the others had all crowded around Keith, occasionally asking me questions about what had happened. I told them what I remembered, until Shiro decided that everyone needed to sleep, because their friend may be hurt, but that didn’t mean they had to hurt themselves. Hunk and Pidge grumbled but stalked out, Allura and Coran soon following, but not before they all promised to come back when they woke up.  
I stayed behind, sitting down in front of the Healing Pod. I blearily looked up when I heard footsteps and to my surprise I saw Shiro with blankets and pillows in his arms.  
“What’s all that for, are you gonna have a slumber party with me?” I joked and Shiro smiled before shaking his head.  
“No, they’re for you. I know you won’t leave him, so you might as well be comfy.” He replied, dropping the pile down in front of me. He knelt down and quickly spread a blanket and some pillows, setting another folded blanket aside for later. Once he left, I curled up on the blankets and snuggled into the pillows, keeping a watchful eye on Keith’s motionless body.  
\--  
When I woke up there was a blanket over me and the pod was empty. I instantly shot up, yelling out for Keith.  
“Whoa! Hey Lance, calm down, ok? I’m right here.” Keith suddenly stepped into my view, still dressed in the healing suit. I jumped straight up and rushed into him, my arms squeezing him tight against my body. I buried my face in his hair and murmured down to him:  
“Don’t ever do that to me again.” Keith chuckled before wrapping his arms around me and pushing his face into the crook of my neck.  
“I won’t.” He promised.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it! This is my first fanfic so if I made any mistakes or you have any advice or you just want to tell me what you thought, please comment!


End file.
